Paradox
by Nokoriga
Summary: Summary: A new girl from a foreign country decided to transfer to Hogwarts in the middle of 6th year. In this fanfiction, they can transfer, so deal She befriends Harry and his friends. WARNING MAY TURN HARRYDRACO or HARRY? It can go either way.


Paradox 

Written by: DaisukeAngel

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (WHEW!) Also I want to disclaim the lyrics that are in here, they are by Dir en grey and the lyric title is 'dead tree'.

Pairings: Draco/Harry or Harry? It can go either way… . ;;;

Spoilers: Harry Potter books 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and bits of 6…I think ;;;

Warnings: This can go for a Shounen-ai or as known as Boy's Love, if you don't like it, please push the back button and go find a fanfiction of more of your liking.

Author's note: Hello everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fic! Please be nice, I love Harry Potter and I been reading fanfictions of late and I really had the urge to write one. I'm doing a fanfiction when Dumbledore is still alive; it makes me sad to think that he's dead, so he's alive. I usually write Jrock or Anime ones but please review and tell me what you think. Thankie! ;;;

Dedicated to: Yami-chan, Eric, James, Ami, Phoenixsong (for the awesome fanfiction called 'Eclipse') Yui, Olivia Lupin (for the awesome fanfiction that is really close to my heart, 'Full Spectrum and 'Shades of Grey') and Gold-Snitcher.

Summary: A new girl from a foreign country decided to transfer to Hogwarts in the middle of 6th year. (In this fanfiction, they can transfer, so deal) She befriends Harry and his friends.

Chapter one: The new Girl

"Good morning, Class."

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall."

"Please take your seats."

A tall woman with glasses looked up from the sheet of paper that was placed on her desk and looked around the room, "I believe that we have a new student." Everyone looked around and spotted a girl, who was sitting in the far right, looking down as if she was embarrassed. "Are you…" Professor McGonagall looked at the sheet of paper, "You---keen---o…?"

"Yukio," The girl blushed and fumbled her fingers together.

"Where did you transfer from?"

"Hikairi Academy,"

"Nice to have you here…please welcome your new student class when you get the chance…now everyone, please turn your books to page 75 and begin to read silently." Professor McGonagall sat down on her desk and over at the left, Ron nudged Harry in the stomach, "Hey, Harry…isn't she a looker or what?"

"She's pretty…"

"Oh for Pete's sake, can you boys get your heads out of the gutter for once and study?" Hermione frowned and pointed at their books. "Granger, I believe I said silently." Hermione blushed and looked down at her book, while off at the corner, Malfoy snickered heartily.

"Hey, um…how do you say your name?"

"You-key-no"

"Oh, Yukio, nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, this is Ron and this is Harry. Would you sit with us at Lunch?"

"Um…hai, that would be nice." Yukio bowed her head a bit and wandered off to her next class and Ron raised an eyebrow, "Why did she say, 'Hi'?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and Hermione rolled her eyes, "It means 'Yes' in Japanese, Ron."

"…Eh? She's Japanese?"

"Uh, hello? Yes, she is, can't you tell?"

"I thought she was Chinese." Ron sighed as he raised his hand though his red hair, murmuring that they were all the same, his ears reddening. He seems to be in deep thought until… "Hey, Hermione, how did you know that 'Hi' means 'Yes' in Japanese?"

"I have a Aunt that visited Japan and taught me a few words…" Hermione sighed as she turned to Harry, "Did you finish Snape's essay, its due today, you know."

Harry's green eyes widen and he seemed out of state, "WHA? It is! Shit, I didn't know…I totally forgot about it. Dammit…" Ron touched Harry on the shoulder, "What's bothering you, mate? Have that girl, 'You-key-no' in your mind? She does look a little bit like Chang…"

"Oh no…that that again…Ron, drop it." Hermione muttered as she went though her bag, looking for her essay. "What? I'm just saying that…"

"Listen, I'm going to go to ahead…I'll catch you guys later." Harry ran off before they could say something.

A lot of things have been going on in Harry's mind lately. He just found out that he was bisexual…in a weird way.

He only realized this recently when Ron was fooling around with him a bit, tackling him to the floor and tickling the shit out him while Hermione was working on homework one night. Harry didn't know this at that time but then realized that he got a hard-on and went to his room as soon as he can. He could let his best friend know that he got turned on…

Only of late, he has been eyeing a certain somebody…

His name was Draco Malfoy.

He can't stop thinking about him…his handsome physique and those eyes…those beautiful grey eyes. He doesn't know what Ron or Hermione would say, would they turn him away and be all emotion, 'Oh Harry! We knew it all along!' cry about it and hug and say it will be okay? Or the worse, 'What the hell! Get away, you homo!' Harry cringed at the thought as he opened the door of his classroom, seeing Snape talking with Malfoy.

"Ah, so isn't it Potter, here early…where's the Redhead ape and the Mud-blood?" asked Malfoy as he snickered. Harry turned away and said, "They are coming, I just…wanted to think."

Malfoy sneered at him, "Well, Potter, I hope you did the essay…or are you too perfect to do the Homework."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Five points, Potter." Snape sneered.

"Excuse me?"

Harry turned around to see Yukio, with a slip of paper in her hand, looking bashful as ever. "Is this Potions and are you Professor Snape?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yukio…I'm the new student…" Yukio blushed as she walked in, handling Snape the piece of paper. "Well…welcome. Well, you don't have a house yet…I hope that they put you in Slytherin." Snape said with a small smile. Yukio blushed and noticed Harry, "Oh Harry-kun, nice to run into again…I didn't know we had the same class." Yukio bowed a bit and smiled. 'Ron was right, she's cute,' he thought and he didn't know why but he sort of bowed to, smiling back at her.

"Can I sit next to you, Harry-kun?" she asked, giving him a small smile, and Harry couldn't take no for an answer. "Sure." Harry took a spot that was far away from Snape's desk but close to see the board. Yukio set down her things and she folded her hands at her lap. She looked ahead and seemed to notice that Harry was staring at her. "Ne?"

"Oh, sorry…um…so are you Japanese, correct?"

"Hai…I mean, yes. I'm Japanese; I come from a town called Kyoto. My father wanted me to go to a better school because our Wizardry and Witchery School wasn't as good as they say. It's not a very good place to be." Yukio blushed, "Gomen nasai if I'm boring you with all this talk…and forgive me for my bad English."

"That's okay, your English is really good," Harry smiled and Yukio smiled back.

"So Harry-kun, what house are you?" Yukio asked, and slowly the class began to fill up, and Harry began to notice that the spots near him were taken and Hermione and Ron are going to kill him. "I'm a Gryffindor. Have they picked one for you?"

"At dinner I'm going to go in front of the school and be sorted, that is what Dumbledore-san has said."

"I'm sorry, I know it's rude, but what does Kun or San mean? I just had to ask."

"Kun is what usually people put in the end of a name or a last name, and San is showing respect to your elders, it's okay to ask of what some of the words mean, I'm glad to help you, really!" Yukio pushed a strand of her jet-black hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear. Harry just noticed how really pretty she really was, she looked like a doll, porcelain white skin and long black hair that reached to her waist. Her eyes were light brown but almond shaped.

_'If only she was a 'guy'…'_

Harry turned away and bit his lip, he had no idea why that random thought came to mind…he just met Yukio and he is already thinking about her…

_'Harry…Harry…Harry…'_ tsked his inner self, _'She's a girl for crying out loud, not a guy…what about Malfoy…hmmm?'_

Harry turned to the board and noticed only 1 minute until the bell. He spotted Hermione and Ron, who was trying to get his attention and Ron had a huge grin plastered on his freckled face and Hermione looked furious, maybe jealous?

"Okay Class." Snape went to the front of the Class, "Since your essays are due today, and only about 50 of you turned it in; all of you have to right a 4 page essay explaining why you nitwits didn't turn it in, and if you don't…" he glared at everyone in the Classroom, "I see to that you will all fail my class, understand?"

No one answered and Hermione's hand went straight into the air. Snape tried to avoid her hand and sighed, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Why all of us? I mean, I turned it in, Professor Snape…"

"Oh what a clever girl you are," he rolled his eyes, "The reason why all of you must to it since some of your fellow classmates have failed to turn it in, so all must suffer because of it."

Everyone sighed and Snape snickered, "Turn to your books and study how newts became a use of everyday use in Potions, and I want a half-page telling me why it was so important, it is due at the end of class."

Snape walked off to his desk and sat down; everyone took out their books and Yukio leaned over and whispered, "I haven't go a chance to get my books, can I read from yours, Harry-kun?" Harry nodded and place his book in the middle so she could look at it.

"So Harry, eh, how is she, mate?"

Harry sighed, "There is nothing between us, Ron…"

"Why are you giving her goo-goo eyes, Harry?"

Harry sighed again, "Listen, she's nice and all, but I don't like her in that way, Ron." Ron raised an eyebrow and dropped the subject. Harry sighed, "Sorry, it's just I'm going though a lot and yea…Yukio is really nice…she calls me 'Harry-kun'."

"So what am I, Ron-kun?" Ron sniffled a laugh.

"Yea, actually." Harry smiled as he grabbed his books for his next class.

Lunch was rather interesting.

Yukio smiled as she sat down next to Hermione, "Hello."  
"Konnichi-wa."  
"Oh! Ongenki desu ka?"

"…Uh, I only so little." Hermione blushed. Yukio laughed and smiled, "Well, that's okay. I'm glad to know that someone knows a little of my native tongue." Yukio went into her bag and pulled out a small black journal book.

"What's that?" Hermione asked. The boys haven't came to lunch yet and having a little girl talk with Yukio was actually fun, then dealing with boys 24/7.

"Oh, it's a Lyric book, I put all of my favorite lyrics in here, I'm working on it…it's in English if you like to read it…"

"Oh, sure I'll like to…" Hermione took the lyric book from Yukio and opened the first page, reading:

_dead tree_

_By: Dir en grey_

_Here is some water for the dead tree...I see you reflection in the dirty water. Dreams and aspirations_

_You ideals in the big sky_

_passionate red_

_The one I loved so much...Ideals being sweeter than candy are just ideals _

_No one wants the present_

_Point you finger _

_Goodbye_

_I feel love on my for head at the gunpoint _

_Even as a child with the red coat swallows her tears as the faces reality_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Over and over it will never heal _

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Over and over _

_My dead heart..._

_Love._

_Tenderness._

_Freedom and love._

Hermione had a lump in her throat, the song lyrics were beautiful. She felt a water come from her eyes and cautiously touched her cheek, taking notice of the tears.

"Hermione-chan?" Yukio asked as she touched Hermione's sleeve, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…it's just…I never read such pretty words like this before…they are called, "Dir en grey"?"

Yukio nodded, "Hai, this is my favorite song, the lyrics are very beautiful but the song it self which is sung by a Japanese rocker, his name is Kyo…it's mostly screaming…really."

Hermione laughed and touched Yukio's shoulder, "I loved the lyric, in the future, please let me read more."

Yukio nodded, "Okay."

"Hey Hermione and Yukio."

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Hey Ron."

"Ohayo Ron-kun."

"Hi," Ron sat down, across from Yukio and he grinned, "So, how was your day so far?"

Yukio smiled, "I had some fun, I met a very nice boy today that helped me out in the corridors, I think he said his name was Seamus…"

"Ah, the Irishman, watch out for him, he likes to flirt…a lot." Hermione smiled and turned to Ron, "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, Chang stopped him at the Hallway and wanted to chat for a bit…had something to ask, I heard." Ron smirked and Hermione crossed her arms and said rather stiffly, "I don't see the point of her asking her out again…she's trouble."

"Why won't you go out with me? Harry, I like you too, why don't you just go out with me?"

Harry was a little taken back when Cho started to cry; tears flowed from her eyes and dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Cho…but I---I like somebody else."

"The word is there is a new girl…in your year…what---you like her now?" Cho sounded a little pissed. "I'm sorry…but…I'm not going though this again, I mean, we gave it a shot last year…it's just…Cho…you wouldn't understand…"

"Harry…I thought you liked me…why don't you just…"

Cho sniffled and narrowed her eyes at Harry. Harry sighed and reached for his hair, frustrated. "Cho…you don't like me…you still like Cedric, and you can't accept the fact that you still love him and you only pity me because I really had a crush on you…"

Cho sighed and looked away, "You know this is my final year here…it's either now or never, Harry."

"Then, I guess it's never, nice knowing you." Harry turned to his heel and left.

"Oh! There's Harry-kun! HARRY-KUN!" Yukio waved as Harry walked up to the table, throwing his things down and slumping on the chair.

"Harry…kun?" asked Yukio.

"What's up, mate…did she want you to declare your love for each other?" asked Ron as he passed Harry the egg-salad. Harry shook his head, he seemed to bothered to eat. All he could remember the look on Cho's face as he walked away from her. He did feel a little guilty for what he has done to her…but it was for the best.

"There is nothing between Cho and I…she wanted it but I said no."

Ron and Hermione looked a little surprised. "Harry…but didn't you like Cho since the 4th year?" asked Ron as Hermione sighed, "See! I told you!"

"Ah, shut it, Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes, as Yukio looked completely confused.

Yukio noticed a girl that walked in only a couple seconds before Harry…and she was crying. A bunch of her friends where trying to comfort her. Yukio then realized that the girl looked straight at her and glared, it sent her chills down her spine. She didn't know who she was or why she would give her such a look…

"So Harry…you know the Yule Ball is coming up in a couple of weeks, going?" asked Ron.

"I don't know…I mean, I would but…I'm still debating."

"Yule Ball?"

"Oh, it's a Christmas Dance that they hold each year for 4th years and up…you can go this year." Hermione said as she took a bite of her bread and took a drink.

"That sounds so much fun! I would go…but I'm new and I don't know anyone who would take me…"

"I'll take you, Yukio." Seamus slid in and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seamus…you already have a date." Ron sighed. "So what? I can have two of them if it's alright will them both." Seamus smiled and Lavender smacked him in the head with her purse, "AHEM!"

"Oh hey, sweetie."

"Yea, alright my arse."

"Oh hello, I'm Yukio…"

"I heard." Lavender sneered and turned to Hermione, "Did you finish that question for Professor Snape, I totally forgot to turn it in…"

"Yea, I could hear him now… 'Five points from Gryffindor!'."

"Well, Wealsey, you have read my mind, Five Points for your little comment and five points for Miss Brown's failure to turn in work." Snape said as he passed their table.

"Ginger Snaps!" Ron slammed his head against the table.

"Um…why the bloody hell did you say, 'Ginger Snaps'?" Harry asked. "Because I didn't want points off for swearing." Ron said in a muffled voice.

Yukio smiled and took out her lyric book and began to translate another lyric.

TBC

Authors note: Hello everyone! That was the end of chapter 1! Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! ;;; It took me a couple of days to type but it's all good. Was it okay? Did I screw up? OO Well, I'm open for reviews but please be gentle.

Teaser:

Yule Ball

Yukio or Draco for Harry

More Lyrics in the Journal


End file.
